


Omniscient

by 2minist



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan gets a little mean, Crying, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Open Relationships, M/M, Mentions of Anal Sex & Blow Jobs, Minchan want to fuck Seungmin, Mutual Masturbation, slight humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2minist/pseuds/2minist
Summary: “I know what the fuck I said—.” Minho begins to say before Chan gives a tight squeeze to his hips, knocking the rest of Minho’s sentence right out of his brain.“You know better than to cut me off, Minho.”
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin, Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 3
Kudos: 124





	Omniscient

“I’m not stupid, you know.” Chan says matter-of-factly, plump lips curled into a smirk. 

Minho nearly runs into the next pole at the sudden statement. A million ideas run through his head, anxiety increasing by the millisecond as he tries to figure out what the fuck Chan could possibly be talking about.

“What do you mean?” Minho mentally slaps himself in the forehead at his idiotic choice of words. 

Chan abruptly stops walking, turning on the heels of his shoes to face Minho, who was only a mere few centimeters behind him. He still wears that stupid expression on his face, which seemingly got worse in the little amount of seconds that Minho hadn’t seen his face.

“I know you don’t like lying to me, Minho. So tell me the truth. I won’t get angry at you, quite the opposite actually.” Chan’s face is half-serious by now, eyes searching for answers. 

“What the fuck are you talking about?” 

Chan rolls his eyes. “Don’t play stupid with me, Minho. I know you have a thing for Seungmin.” 

Minho’s breath hitches, but he tries to play it off as nonchalant when he scoffs. “You’re not serious, right? I fucking hate that guy, Chan.” 

Chan raises his eyebrows. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah, Chan.” It’s Minho’s turn to roll his eyes. Chan shrugs at the slight annoyance in his tone before turning back around to continue walking in the direction of Minho’s apartment. 

The rest of the walk home appears quiet, but Minho’s thoughts are loud. There’s no way in hell Chan figured that out. Chan met the guy once, a few minutes ago actually, with an entire group of people so what else could this be other than a simple hunch? Matter of fact, Minho doesn’t even remember looking at Seungmin more than once if it wasn’t to roll his eyes at him. 

Before Minho even realizes they’re home, Chan is typing in the code to Minho’s apartment and turning the knob. He waits for Minho to walk in, closing the door behind him. Chan leans against the knob, watching Minho slowly put his things down and take off his shoes. 

Minho finally glances up, eyebrows furrowed. “What, Chan?” He asks, genuinely confused as to why Chan was staring at him so intently without speaking. 

Chan cocks his head. “Come here, Minho.” Minho obeys with caution, slowly walking over to Chan until they were eye-level with one another. Chan grips Minho’s hips tightly, enough to initiate a slight whimper from Minho’s lips. 

“What’s up with yo—.” The words barely get the chance to leave Minho’s mouth before Chan is crashing his own mouth into his. Minho moans at the contact, hands reaching to grab Chan’s cheeks for purchase. Chan licks into Minho’s mouth, fingers somehow digging even deeper into Minho’s hips. It’s messy, the kiss is so messy but Minho can’t get enough of how good it feels, even with their teeth clashing together. 

Chan pulls away to mouth at Minho’s neck, Minho’s thigh lifting to find balance between Chan’s legs. Chan groans at the feeling, mouth finally opening to speak. “I told you I’m not fucking stupid, Mi—.” 

“I know what the fuck I said—.” Minho begins to say before Chan gives a tight squeeze to his hips, knocking the rest of Minho’s sentence right out of his brain. 

“You know better than to cut me off, Minho.” Chan gives a harsh bite at his shoulder bone, which leaves Minho nodding and whimpering an apology. “As I was saying, I’m not stupid.” Chan noses back up his neck before stopping at Minho’s left ear. 

“Do you think I’m dense? I know you, Minho. And I know that the entire time we were in that café you were thinking of fucking him, right?” It’s Chan’s turn to slot his thigh in between Minho’s. Minho could feel himself embarrassed at how much more he was affected by the action, hips moving on his own to grind against the muscle. 

Minho doesn’t know how he managed to get a sentence out, “I don’t fucking like him, Chan.” 

Chan gives one last knibble to Minho’s ear lobe before pulling his head back to look Minho properly in the eye. Chan grips Minho’s chin with one hand, using the other to stop the movements against his thigh. “Oh, yeah?” Chan licks his lips, eyes filled with pure arousal as they dart across Minho’s face, waiting for a response. 

Minho tries his best to nod in Chan’s grip, hoping Chan would let the topic go and just fuck him already. 

Chan clicks his tongue, face contorting into one of slight disappointment at the lie. He rests his forehead against Minho’s, a hand falling down to grip at one of Minho’s hips again, guiding him against his thigh. Minho sighs in satisfaction, relieving some of the pressure against his jeans.

“Then why do I know how often you think about him fucking you, huh? His tight little body fucking into you just right.” Minho audibly moans, hands moving to grip tightly at Chan’s shirt, begging for something. 

“Or maybe he wouldn’t even know how to fuck you properly. I bet you’d love teaching him, hm? Corrupting him in every way possible and making him feel so good that he starts crying and thanking you as he fucks you. You'd make him yours.” Minho really is about to start begging at this point, eyes gleaming with unshed tears. 

“Chan, please.” His voice cracks at the plea, lips downturned. Chan does that stupid thing again, tongue clicking with his head tilted slightly, “Please what? Permission to let you fuck him?” 

Minho whimpers in both frustration and arousal. His hips are moving rapidly against Chan’s solid thigh at this point, nearly about to come in his pants. “No—! Just please, can you—.” 

“Can I what?” Chan is having fun with this. Minho’s about to die from blue balls and Chan is fucking giggling at him. Minho pouts at the humiliation, mustering up every last brain cell he has to finally plead, “Please touch me, Chan. Please.” He balls his fists in Chan’s shirt, repeating please until Chan cracks. 

Chan licks his lips once just to keep his composure, before hoisting Minho up, leading them to the bedroom. Minho sighs in relief and takes note of how hard Chan is, too. He’s just as affected as Minho is. 

Chan places Minho on the bed face up before crawling up his body like a feline, stopping at his chest and resting his thighs on either side of Minho’s hips. Minho also takes note of how attractive Chan looked doing that.

“Hi.” Chan smiles as he settles down, thumbs rubbing against Minho’s skin in circular motions under his shirt. Minho grips Chan’s hips tightly before letting out a similar greeting, “Hi.” 

Chan stares for a moment, and Minho takes in how fucked out Chan looks already. Chan’s shirt half-way unbuttoned with his hair tousled and swollen lips resting on his pretty face. Minho can’t imagine that he looks any less fucked out himself. 

“Are you okay to keep going? I should’ve asked earlier, sorry.” Chan looks nervous now, fingers fiddling with the hem of Minho’s shirt. 

Minho’s hand falls slightly to rub soothingly at Chan’s thigh, “Yeah, of course. I wouldn’t have asked to continue if I didn’t want to. I’m also sorry for not telling you, you know? About Seungmin.” Minho could feel Chan relax at his confession. 

“You’re not pressured to tell me anything you don’t want to, Minho. But I want you to know that I’m okay with it, especially since we’ve talked about things like this before.” Minho remembers the conversation from back when vividly. He sighs before responding, “I know, but I still feel bad I guess. Is that bad? You’ve never had another person you were interested in, so I feel a type of way that I do.” 

Chan intertwines their fingers together. “Minho, it’s really okay.” He squeezes once, cheesing at Minho. “And how do you know that I haven’t?” Chan raises his eyebrows. 

“Because you would’ve tol—.” Realization floods through Minho’s veins. It was confirmed even further at the sudden visible flush of Chan’s skin. It’s Minho’s turn to look smug, “You have a fucking crush on Kim Seungmin.” 

“It’s really not like that!” Chan barely gets the sentence out before Minho is flipping him over, switching their positions and crashing their lips together. Minho pulls away quickly, licking his lips. “And you want to talk about me, huh?” 

The flush of Chan’s skin has reached his face, painting his cheeks and ears red. Minho grinds down once, earning a slight whimper from him. “You want to talk about me, but you’re thinking the same exact thing aren’t you? You wanna flip him over and fuck him until he can’t speak.” Chan grinds upwards into Minho at this, head falling back at the pressure against his jeans.

A simple, “Fuck,” is all Minho let’s out before he’s scrambling to fully unbutton Chan’s shirt and slide it off. He places his hands against his chest, leaning down to pull Chan into another kiss as he tries to get his pants and underwear out of the way. Minho does a little victory dance in his head at his success before he’s kissing down Chan’s body, stopping to lick at his nipples to elicit tiny moans from the other man. 

Once he reaches his destination, Minho wraps his hand around Chan’s dick after thumbing at his tip. Chan arches slightly, sighing as his head digs into the pillows.

“He’d suck dick so well, too. He might not know how to fuck me properly, yet. But he’d suck you off so well, wouldn’t he? His tiny mouth would work so hard to get you off, getting spit all over himself. I bet he’d love being called messy, especially as he cries while you fuck his little mouth with your big dick.” Minho licks at Chan’s tip as if to present an example, before bobbing down once, and then twice before Chan’s hands are scrambling to grip his hair and pull him up towards him. 

“What? Too much?” Minho says smugly, throat already ruined and ears still ringing with pleasure from how hard Chan was pulling his hair. “You’re a fucking demon.” Chan pants before tugging Minho’s shirt up over his head and attempting to get his jeans off with much struggle. Minho giggles at Chan’s desperation, lifting his hips to assist Chan. 

Chan brings Minho into one more messy kiss, too much tongue to even be counted as a kiss in general. He settles Minho properly into his lap, gripping both of their dicks with one hand. Minho jerks at the action, nearly coming on impact. Chan pulls away from the kiss, nosing at Minho’s neck once again before speaking, “You’d love to watch me fuck him into the sheets, though. Wouldn’t you? Watch me fuck him so hard that he can’t sit properly for days.” 

Chan starts moving his hand, knocking the wind out of Minho. He moves quickly, the slick noise of their dicks moving together and their whimpers filling the emptiness of the room. Chan slows down, biting at the shell of Minho’s ear. “You could fuck his mouth as I fuck him. See his pretty face as he’s getting ruined, bet that would have you coming in thirty seconds tops.” 

Minho grips at Chan’s hair with one hand, before using his other to take matters into his own hands. He wraps his free hand around Chan’s, gripping their dicks even closer together. Minho grinds upwards, guiding Chan to start moving their hands together faster. On the verge of tears, Minho speaks up, “I think you’d rather him riding you, though. C—Could really see how pretty he is there, his hands gripping your chest for balance and cute little dick bouncing as he moves up and down.” 

Minho’s own words were getting to him, hips stuttering and hand around their dicks moving sloppily. Fuck, he was so close. “I could sit on your face as he rides you. I’d be dripping over your tongue from both of you.” Chan’s hand was moving rapidly over their dicks now, so fast that Minho had to use both hands to grip Chan’s wide shoulders for purchase. 

Minho was so loud, voice cracking with each moan and whimper, trying to chase his release. Chan wasn’t any better, lips moving to kiss at the side of Minho’s head before moaning loudly, indicating how close he was too. All it took was a tweak at Minho’s nipple from Chan’s free hand to send Minho over the edge, spilling white over their chests and hands. Chan followed soon after, a tiny groan falling from his lips as he came.

Minho batted Chan’s hand away from their dicks, overstimulation becoming too much as he came down from his release. “Wow.” Chan broke the silence. Minho lifted his head to look at Chan, who was staring back at him while smiling widely. 

Minho lightly punched his shoulder with a tiny smile, “Shut up.” Chan smiled even harder at that, before whispering a small thank you and moving Minho to get up and find something to wipe them down with.

**Author's Note:**

> hi <3!! i hope you enjoyed this fic.. sorry for the abrupt ending i wrote this in like a couple of hours and was ready to put my phone down >.<.


End file.
